A Second Chance
by Th3 Last Pr0digy
Summary: What does Darien Kincaid think of himself! A damn gift from the Gods to the women? What does Serena Wright think of herself, some gift from the Gods to the men? Read and Review to find out what happens in this story about two people falling in love and r
1. Default Chapter

A Second Chance  
  
Rena  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always, but I might add a few new characters of my own in this, lol well and also, who ever reads this HAS to review or else! I'll prolly haunt you in your dreams, or I'll try...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At Greenwich: America  
  
Modern Time: 2003  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* At a Business Party~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Is it just me or does that guy look like someone I haven't seen for years now?!' Her mind practically screamed in her head giving her a headache.  
  
' I guess its no use just standing here and looking at him, might as well introduce myself. Will I get a kick out of this. He hasn't seen me in years!' The blonde haired 23 year old woman went up to a man with black hairs and midnight blue eyes. She tapped him on his shoulder making him forget his little date and turn around to see a beauty for sore eyes only. She had her long blonde hairs flowing down her back with that annoying red bow hanging some of her hair in the middle of her head. Her light blue eyes shone with the mischief that she was usually up to anyway. She had grown from the time he had left, and well into a beautiful, and a powerful looking woman.   
  
" Mina dear, is that you? God! I thought I'll never see until I'm old and shriveled up! How's everything going around your place?" He launched into another conversation just like they used to do when they were a little kids.   
  
" Well for your information Darien Kincaid! I have been through the most awful experience in my life, and you did not even cared to contact me in those lonely 2 years! It would've just been a little phone call if not a visit from my dear friend who I hadn't seen for a long time, and I've would've been the happiest little girl in the world to know that my friends at least cared that I was living!!" she practically yelled at him, but still kept that so-called ladylike air that he knew she was famous for.   
  
" Yes, yes, I missed you dearly too dear sister!"   
  
" Ah well at least you remembered that I was your step-sister for once. I thought you forgot who I was. Why didn't you even come to visit me after the wedding Darien. You know it would've meant a lot to me. Just to see you there, BUT noooo-ooo-oooo Sir, my dear step-brother was too busy to even visit his poor little sister who gave birth to his nephew two months ago!" Now she had him in a big surprise! ' A Nephew! GOD I NEVER THOUGHT!' Darien Kincaid thought as his mind went back in time to remember all the time they had fought, bickered, and still ended up comforting each other in bad and sad moments. He would never forget how close they were, because she was the 2nd person in his whole life other than his birth-mother, was close to him like no-one, not even Andrew Wright who his dear sister had married at the age of 18.  
  
" I'm an uncle?!?! OH MY GOSH! I"M A UNCLE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS BEFORE!?!?" he yelled at her, not seeing that he was making a big scene in front of the audience that had come to this business party.   
  
" Well I would've told you but since you did not even cared to let me know your phone-number, or your London address, I had very few choices in the matter. And please Darien keep quite, you are making a ridiculous scene." With that Mina Wright took her brother's arm and let for a stole in the front garden where her husband Andrew Wright was with his sister Serena.   
  
Since she had gotten married to Andrew, though at first his parents had disapproved of his choice, and had basically branded her, Serena was always there to give her a comfort and kindness that she thought no one can ever possess. She would've been a fine wife for Darien if she was already so involved with that two-timing jack-ass Sieya. Oh well she can think about that later, now she had to focus on more important stuff, for Darien didn't know that Serena was at the party. And for some unknown to all of Mina and Andrew's friends, both Serena and Darien had taken a certain dislike to each other. It seemed when ever they were in each other's presence they couldn't or wouldn't stop fighting and bickering. It was non-stop.   
  
' Lord is he going to blow up when he see her,' sometimes she hated how logical her dear brother was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Darien's view   
  
We walked around to the front of the mansion where we knew Andrew was, my dear friend, and brother-in-law. Lord those two didn't even bother telling him of the new addition to their families. I'm an uncle!  
  
Suddenly my old chum Jed decided to bounce around me when we were making our way toward my best friend who I hadn't seen for so long.  
  
" Hey, Darien, and Mina, uhm...Mina is Andrew...well I don't know how to put this" The ( I forgot how he looked lol? Can someone tell me in a review? PLEASE? THANKS) handsome man of 25 sighed frustrated.  
  
" Jed, your acting like you've seen a ghost and can't believe what you saw." I said with some sympathy and a little annoyed.  
  
" Well Darien I would act like I've seen a ghost because, I just came back from well...lets just say seeing Andrew in a compromising position with a blonde beauty, and a beauty meaning capital letters." Jed said with a long dreamy look. I was a starting get really annoyed now, and a little mad about seeing my friend- of course Andrew can never do anything like that. Andrew loved Mina with all his heart, he wouldn't dare lose Mina, and Darien's friendship either.  
  
I quickened my pace, and surprisingly Mina didn't look, or even sound mad or afraid that someone might take Andrew right out in front of her nose. I knew women these days, they were nothing but whores looking for a place to crash at, and man to control until he gave them all the money a women could even imagine. These pathetic creatures, pardon me, I mean no such thing about Mina. She is a lot different from there kind. I was talking about single women-women like Serena Wright, Andrew's younger sister. Well that woman thought she was a gift from the GODS! Like the whole world was made to praise her and talk about her beauty and such things. Plus she had men running after her this way and that. Didn't she know how to stay at one place and hide there until- Until what? You know I am getting tried of talking to myself like I'm crazy, and that always happens when I think about her. I think I'm allergic to her or something. Well I'll deal with Serena Wright later, right now I had to find out if my long lost best friend, was still committed to his wife like the days before he married her.  
  
So Jed was saying the truth, as we rounded a corner, where Mina, Andrew, and I used to have our daily conversations at, we saw Andrew with a blonde beauty in his arms, and might I add a beauty with capitol letters.  
  
" Why you sly dog! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD FOOL MY SWEET INNOCENT LITTLE SISTER WHILE YOU FUCKED AROUND WITH THIS WHORE! I DON'T THINK SO!" I was mad, and I really startled Andrew and that blonde. Well I jumped onto him and started punching.  
  
" Wait Darien its not what you think :SMACK: ow that hurt :PUNCH: Will you please li-:PUNCH:"  
  
" LISTEN TO WHAT YOU MAKE UP EXCUSES?!? I DON'T THINK SO! HOW- DARIEN!!!" I was interrupted by a very-very mad looking Mina. She was clenching and unclenching her fists. I think I'm in it for big this time, and where the heck was that blonde. Was she going to get a piece of his mind.  
  
" Darien, for your information, Andrew is NOT cheating on me, and as for the BLONDE WHORE as you so kindly put it, deserves an apology for your wrong use of language.  
  
" What wrong language? She deserved everything I threw at her! Why that- :SLAP:"  
  
To say the least I was surprised to see my step-sister fuming as she blew on her hand where it slapped my face -REAL HARD- and pointed behind her to the blonde beauty.  
  
" SE-SERE-SERENA WRIGHT!?!?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well that the prologue, tell me how it was by reviewing!! Well PLEASE REVIEW!!! thank you! 


	2. chapter 1

A Second Chance  
  
Rena  
  
Disclaimer: Same standard, and I thank all those who review me so far! THANKS! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~*~*~*~Serena's View~*~*~*~*  
  
" Se-Sere-Serena Wright?"  
  
Damn, that man just HAD to grow more handsome?!? And arrogant as well?!? His dark raven hairs were all in place on top of his head. His dark midnight blue eyes shone with surprise and amazement as he looked at me up and down. Why do all men start looking from the feet to the head? I always wondered, because many men did that whenever I walked by. SIGH I don't know why but the way he looks at me sometimes makes me just wanna-SHUT UP! Damn that man, he always made me have naughty thoughts! I shouldn't be thinking about him that way. I'm supposed to be in love with Sieya, and suppose to think THAT way about him! Wait I hate Sieya! Damn Darien Kincaid for all the trouble he makes me get into! What does he think of himself? A gift from the Gods to the women? I don't think so. I think he's the most trouble causing human being on this earth! Just 3 years ago, he almost ruined me. RUINED ME! That good-for-nothing-handsome-jerk! ~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK~*~*~*~ It was another usual day at the Wright mansion, Serena was off taking a walk in the gardens a little far off from the mansion. No matter how much she wanted to see Mina Kincaid, she did not wanted to see her brother. The man made her react in the most impossible ways possible. She always tried to avoid him as much as she wanted, but fate never allowed that did it, for she would occasionally bump into him on the streets to the Arcade, that was also owned by her daddy. Today she was on her way, she made sure that she left at the same time Darien and Mina were supposed to come to visit. She walked around for like about 1 hour when she heard a noise behind a bush. She quickly grabbed a stick and leapt into action.  
  
She jumped behind the bush and started strangling whatever or whoever was behind it. But it did not go the way she originally planned, for the victim of her rage flopped her so she was on the ground and him on the top. Serena started struggling against the man who had her hips pinned beneath him. She didn't know what had happen because at first they both were shocked at finding that the other person was someone they knew, and then suddenly they were kissing each other sensually as if there was no tomorrow. It soon turned into a tongue war between the two. They only stopped when they hear Mina scream at the top of her lungs. Andrew was with her, boy were they in trouble.  
  
" DARIEN KINCAID!!" Mina gasped.  
  
" SERENA WRIGHT!!" Andrew gasped.  
  
Darien and Serena both looked up to see their respected brother, and the others sister. Than they looked at each other and thought about the picture they made.  
  
Serena's light blue sweatshirt was dangling over one of her exposed shoulders, her hairs a mess, and her pink lips swollen red. Darien's shirt was open on the front, his hair a mess, and his pants unusually tight, very tight, but of course Mina didn't notice that though Andrew knew what that meant, and Serena had an idea of what it was for it was poking her in her stomach.  
  
Darien got off her, and they both started straightening up, Mina and Andrew helped.  
  
"WELL?" asked Mina.  
  
" Well WHAT?" They both asked.  
  
" EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Andrew screamed.  
  
" Uh...we don't know?" they both said together again.  
  
" It just happened, MAN I don't want to explain, *uck this stuff!" Darien yelled and started back home.  
  
No one talked about what had happened. They pretended that nothing had happened, and Andrew and Mina hadn't seen anything, and Darien and Serena hadn't done anything. By chance if Andrew had told their father, Serena and Darien would rather be married, or in BIG trouble. I know I know, it seems really like an old rule type of things, but you see, both mine, and Darien's families came from England, and they always followed the old rules about ladies and gentlemen no matter how modern the world became. Just how the marriage process worked. It always seemed weird to me though, because- well I want freedom for once!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK ENDS~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well then now we finally meet each other after three years, er-well two years, I saw him at my brother's wedding. He became more handsome, well she had become more beautiful, if she can get any more. Lol, I'm just playing. Just the look at him made me laugh, and soon Andrew and Mina were laughing with me. He thought my brother was cheating on his sister, and he came to beat Andrew up, only to realize that he wasn't cheating, only comforting his dear sister! Oh yeah, and the pain that needed to be comforted. I just broke up with Seiya, before he thought it was time to break MY heart. He was a player, I didn't see it at first, but my friends warned me about a million times every day. So I finally decided to break up with him before he did with me. And now I feel sad because I thought he was different than the other men, and wouldn't play me. I HATED THAT BASTARD! God no one understands me anymore. Well maybe one man, but I don't know what he feels toward me. ( WONDER WHO IT IS?! Alright, I have two choices, Darien or one of my own characters. Review me who you want. But remember this a D/S story!) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* My View~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Darien looked up to see all of them laughing at him, than Andrew came forward.  
  
"Sorry man, I didn't mean to laugh but it was hilarious, but the part where you were beating me wasn't!" he said as he helped Darien off the ground.  
  
" I didn't know she was back", Darien said as he looked Serena over again.  
  
" Yea, well neither did I," Serena challenged him to yet another reason to fight.  
  
Suddenly two arms made their ways from the back of him to the front, and a head poked out. A redhead with a beautiful body came out from behind him, and kissed him on his mouth, leaving Mina, Andrew, and Serena shocked. Especially Serena.  
  
" Uh...Mina, Andrew, Serena, meet Beryl, my girlfriend."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ahhh just wait for the next chapter. Don't worry Beryl won't ruin anything, she's just there to do some entertainment! lol well see you guys late. PPLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	3. chapter 2

A Second Chance  
  
Rena  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Girlfriend?!? Uhm. Mamoru...Uhm when did this happened? I mean you could've informed us or we wouldn't have..." Mina was startled at ruining her brother's life. " Would've told me what Mina? I don't understand...Is there something you hiding from me or something?" Darien retreated getting suspicious. " Uhm Can you guys discuss this another time because I came here to see you guys. Plus I'm already late for something." Serena interrupted while looking at her watch. "NO!!" Darien yelled getting very mad." Mina tell me what you two did, right NOW!" " Darien wha-what makes you think that we were up to something? Huh?" " Andrew, I've known you two since you were in diapers. Don't try to get over me, I know those looks, you guys did do something. Now tell." " UGH! I'm leaving bye you guys." Serena tried leaving but Mina reached up to grab her arm. " Serena maybe you should listen to this as well, it involves you.and Darien." " We shouldn't have done it, but what can we had done?!? Uhm.this was some type of surprise for you both, but I guess you'll have to know now or then." " Serena, Darien, you guys are going to get married." Mina said slightly fidgeting. FLOP! FLOP!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
:Serena: " Where am I? OH! Mina good God, I was soo freaked out. I had the worst nightmare anyone can ever have! My life would've been ruined. Thank God it was just a dream! Hey why are we at Melissa's house?" Serena strated babbling just after she woke up. Than she began to get up looking around at her srounding. "OH my Gosh! This is where we were in the nightmare. God Theres a party going on outside! Mina What's going ON?!?!?!" She screamed as she looked out the Window. " Serena come over here, we have to go see Andrew." And with that Mina took Serena to the adjoining room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Andrew Why the heck did you do this?!?! God, Why! WHY?! You know we can't get along!!" Darien yelled just as Serena and Mina entered. " You guys what's going on? I feel like my nightmare is coming true!" Serena began. "What nightmare?" Asked Darien. " Well, it was here at Melissa's party, and than Darien jumped Andrew suz he was hanging out with me and he though he was cheating on Mina, and than you introduced your grfd, and Mina told us that we were getting married! HAH! That was my worst nightmare of the year." Serena didn't noticed the weird glances. "Uh.Serena dear sorry to ruin you sweet mood, but that wasn't a dream-A NIGHTMARE! Darien" he was intrupped by Serena. " UH.whatever, well this nightmare wasn't a nightmare, it's the truth. We're getting engaged the day we will go to the reunion for the family next week." FLOP "GOD WILL SHE STOP DOING THAT!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. Chapter 3

A Second Chance

Good Grl:

Hey guys I changed my pen name for sum unknown reason but who cares! Lol anyways srry for the late update its like my life outside my house was really busy this year. And next year as well, but I promise to update a lot this year. Enjoy reading, and I'm going to make the stories a little longer!! Thank you all who reviewed, I love you all!!!

"You mean it wasn't a nightmare?" She asked puzzling over her thoughts for the umphth-time.

They were at Mina and Andrew's home in Greenwich, with Darien, beryl, Andrew, Mina, and of course Serena.

"But how can you do this to me Darien? I can't believe this-Beryl It isn't my fault baby, you know this. I told you how my parents are so strict. I can't tell them no and I don't know how to say yes!" interrupted a frustrated Darien.

"I'm sorry Darien, I'm so sorry: sob: God why did this have to happen to us?!?! "Beryl yelled as she started to cry. (In my story Beryl is a good grl. Lol. NOTHING TO DO WITH MY NAME!!!)

Beryl didn't understand, they had been going out for about 8 months now, and their anniversary was coming up and all. Now this had to happen. Beryl knew about Darien's parents and how they did not take no, and she knew how Serena's parents were as well.

'God, I feel so sorry for them both, but can I do anyways. Maybe I was never in love with Darien anyways.' She thought.

"Beryl, we'll think of a way out don't worry, you just wait, and maybe they'll change their mind sweetheart." Darien tried to comfort her.

"HELLO? Is any one listening to me? I said I am not getting married to Darien Kincaid, and if anyone forced me they'll be responsible for my suicide!!" Serena began yelling when no body was paying attention to her pleas.

"Serena you can't do that sweetheart. Don't you even dare try thinking about doing that. I'm sure we'll think of something. Maybe you all should go home and rest and wait until next week. We'll face it when it comes, right now we should sleep, it's already 2:30." Mina tried to comfort her childhood friend as well as her brother.

They all left as soon as they finished drinking their coffees. Serena and Darien wouldn't even look at each other, less sit by each other. Everybody was worried what would happen. The only thing they could do was Wait.

One Week Later: the Wright Mansion (Birthday Party)

It was Mr. Wright and Mr. Kincaid's Birthdays. They both were born on the same day, and the same year. The party was actually planned as a birthday party but it was a reunion type of thing for them all. Their children beside Mina and Andrew, were all gone to the other sides of the world and their parents barely got the chance to see them anymore. Like wise the birthday thing was special, but there was another reason for the festivities. Tonight Mr. Wright would give his daughter's hand in marriage to, his long time friend Mr. Kincaid's oldest son, Darien. He thought it would be a good match and the families would become more closer. Since the marriage with Mina and Andrew, the families were very good friends. Now if Darien and Serena would marry he would have no worries for the rest of his life. He had always worried about Serena and knowing that she was in the Kincaid family, would calm him more. Serena was his daughter whom he loved more, because she represented her mother day by day. He hoped that they would live on to be happy. Tonight was going to be his greatest and his most favorite night of all.

"Darien, Serena, please come here." Mr. Kincaid requested.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, as always welcome to our 53 Birthday party. I hoped you all enjoyed the festivities for tonight, but there is another great announcement to make that will cheer up both the Kincaid and the Wright families." Mr. Wright allowed Mr. Kincaid to continue from there.

"Ah yes, our families came together and became more close when Mina married Andrew, and now we're going to make them more closer than before by marring Serena and Darien!"

There was a huge cheer around the ball room, where the party was being held,

Darien looked toward Serena who had her head turned and he could see that she was about to cry.

'Who cares, she deserves I, for trying to come into my life. She deserves to be married to a man who won't lve her, ever...' he thought, when thought about how much he disliked her.

'Dad can't do this to me...I thought he would ask me who I would've had wanted to marry! Why is he doing this to me! Can't I just for once live my life on my own decision?!? I hate you Dad!' Serena had no other thought but along those line. When she had to stand next to Darien as the guest came to congrat them, she wished Darien had gone to Egypt and fallen into one of those pyramids, and never returned! She almost broke down when Beryl came to say hi to them.

"I'm so sorry Beryl. I never had asked for th..." she broke down.

"Serena (she hugs Serena) it's okay, sometimes our fates are already written for us. I just hope you guys will learn to love each other and live happily together, (She turns toward Darien) Darien I guess this is the end. I was always happy with you but I guess we were never meant to be. Good luck and Serena please stop crying. I'm not too sad." Beryl tried her best to comfort Serena, but she couldn't hide her feelings as well. She had covered half of her shadows on her eyes, but she couldn't stop the redness in her eyes. So they both knew she had been crying all night.

For half of the night they both stood there and took the well wishers, and just stood. But when they were asked to dance together, Serena asked to leave because she wasn't feeling all to well. Darien had no other plans but to leave and go to some bar. He did just that while cursing his fate and hating a certain blonde, wishing she wasn't there.

Serena did nothing but cried al night over her cursed destiny and decided that she wouldn't give in to her parents. She'll get back at them one way or another. She'll just have to wait.

And you'll have to wait as well. Lol. I had something else planned but decided to do something else with this plot. Lol wait and read and review!!!


	5. Chapter 4

A Second Chance

Good Grl

After crying and staying in her room all day, she decided to go for a walk out in the garden behind the family mansion. She wasn't ready to face Darien or anyone else that might be happy about the marriage. The only people that knew about her unhappiness about the marriage were, Darien of course, Andrew, Mina, and Beryl. They all sympathized with her but Darien, who seemed to hate her more than ever now that she was to marry him. She had been walking around for fifteen minuets and in her thinking she forgot which way she came from. So instead of finding a way out she went deeper into the Garden maze that her father had made in the honor of her. She was about to go back when she heard the voices form the center of the maze where she was closer to.

"You know I can't say No to this marriage."

"I know, I know, it's just I don't know what to do without you. I call my room the bathroom, the bathroom the kitchen, I admit it I'm totally lost without you. I don't know what to do anymore!"

She recognized the voice to be Beryl's and the other was Darien's. She stood there frozen to her place. The couple didn't notice her and yet kept on talking.

"Well, I can always see you even after the marriage..." He suggested.

"What? And do that to Serena, she's a good person, and she has treated me like one as well. I can't do that to her with you. Darien even though I love you and want you to myself, it's just the guilty part of me that keeps thinking about what Serena might be going through."

"Well what do you want from me then? Fall in love with Serena? Or what kill her and put you up in her place? What is it that you want Beryl? Why did you come here then?" He began to get angry.

"I'm sorry, it's just old time that brought me back here, and I couldn't help myself. I promise you that this will be the last time we will be in this kind of position. I'm planning on leaving for Scotland. My family is staying there for the year. Maybe it will do me good to be backing home." With that Beryl began to walk away through the exit that the lights had made at night so unfortunate people did not have to stay there in the night.

Serena was so shocked that she did not noticed Darien coming her way and bumping right into her as he turned around the corner. When he saw who he hit into he paled a bit.

"Just like you Serena to be eavesdropping where you shouldn't." He said coldly.

"Shut up Darien, it's not my fault you can't keep your privacy to yourself." She yelled back.

She had enough of his crap. How dare he call her an-

"Why would it be my fault if this is your job to go into other people's business? You can't blame me Serena; I'm only speaking the truth." He broke her line of thoughts.

"How dare you bastard say it's my job, when its you who can't keep you privacy in your own room?"

"That I try my best, but Serena maybe it's always you who comes into my room to find out my secrets."

"You're SECRETS? Why would I want to know anything about them since you're a cold bastard who just got lucky enough to be stuck in a family as good as the one you have."

They hadn't noticed that as they were fighting each other they had gotten a little more than little close to each other.

"A good family?! You call them good, the ones who stuck me with a little lost GIRL, when I had always asked for a woman?" He was basically yelling in her face by now.

"A GIRL!?! Why you damned ass, I am more than a little girl if you don't know. I know many guys who would want to be in your position as to marry me, and I am stuck with you a little BOY! Who not only is dumb, retarded and blind, seem to have no sense of how to keep his privacy."

"A little BOY? If you wanted to know the size of my so called boy weapon than you wouldn't be calling me a little boy!"

"You weapon?! Like I'll even try it out! You can just suck it up and keep it shriveled for the rest of your life!"

"Don't be complaining when you're crying for me at night on our honeymoon, sweetheart, cuz I'll make sure you cry out more than enough for me!"

"I'll cry out for YOU?! It will be you who will be calling for ME!

"That will happen when you cry out my name all night for some goodies, cause when I call YOUR name it will be because I'm too exhausted or too drunk!"

"Of course you'll be too exhausted, because I can wear you out anytime of the DAY or NIGHT!!"

"WEAR ME OUT?! WOMAN YOU DON'T EVEN HAS A CLUE AS TO HOW TO WEAR A MAN OUT!"

"AND HOW WOULD YOU KNOW YOU HAVEN'T FU-He didn't knew what had happened to him, but all he knew was that he was aroused and wanted a certain blonde in a certain position where he had many other women at,

They were so locked up in kissing the day lights out of each other that they didn't even noticed themselves falling and Darien ending up on top of Serena.

He couldn't keep his hands off her, and she wasn't any worse. He rubbed his hands on her side and stopped when he pressed into the sides of her breasts. This brought out a little moan out of her. Which only made him not want to stop and keep going until they heard a light chuckle and a shocked impression?

"Why son, I had thought you knew better. To be in a compromising position with your fiancé out in the woods. Couldn't you wait until your wedding?!" an amused Mr. Kincaid asked.

"Oh God I think I might be sick!" moaned a very blue looking Mina, who looked kind of mad at the same time.

For few minuets they just stared shocked at their elders. When Serena still realized that they were still in the same position and couldn't get off Darien because of his body on top of her. She tried pushing him, but he was still dazed and only responded with putting his leg between hers.

Serena shocked to her core couldn't help but get mad. Not only was she in a compromising position with Darien, they were caught in the act too!! How was she going to explain this to them all.

"Now are you going to get off the young lady or NOT Darien?" yelled Mr. Kincaid.

Finally Darien got the point and hastily began to get off of Serena, but not without touching her in certain places by ACCIDENT.

"YOU ACT CHILDISH! And you call me a GIRL!" Serena was very angry by the time they had stood up and looked appropriate. Totally ignoring the others Darien answered right back with the vengeance he had first showed.

"You're the one who started it!"

"You CREEP! You're the one who attacked me in the first place! You Should APPOLIZE RIGHT NOW!!"

"APPOLIZE TO YOU?!? It's not my fault alone darling because it takes two to TANGO understand? Or are you still that dense since your younger years to even understand that?"

"Understand this you dork! With that Serena slapped him hard across his face, he didn't even flinch.

"Is that how you take your anger out? Because if you do, than you better change your habit or you'll be severely punished in certain ways!"

"Why you-she was ready to slap him second time when Mina interrupted them.

"STOP!!!!CAN'T (breath) YOU (breath) TALK WITHOUT (breath) YELLING OR FIGHTING?!?!?!?"

"BOTH OF YOU GO BACK TO THE HOUSE RIGHT NOW!!!"

"I can not believe that two of you grown adults, not to mention the eldest children of these two respectable families act in such a childish manner that make me think suspiciously about when you both were born and what happened to you both. Did we somehow bring out the wrong traits in you guys?" Mr. Kincaid asked.

Serena and Darien were both sitting juxtaposition on two chairs in the study, with Mr. Kincaid and Mr. Wright walking in circles.

"Dad please let me explain!"

"No Serena! What you and Darien had participated in was inappropriate and we thank the Gods that Mr. Kincaid had found you both in that position before someone else did. Think about our reputation."

"THAT'S THE PROBLEM! You never thought about what I felt, always the family REPUTATION! What about I father. The daughter you sired? Do you even love me or are you just using me like the cows to reproduce and bring you some benefits in your life, so your REPUTATION will stay good?! Is that all I am to you Father a breeding stock!?! I'm Sick and tired of you and everybody meddling with my business. It's just sometimes you need to remember that I am a human being who has requirements, dreams and ambitions to get somewhere. Maybe than you will realize that this is OLD England!"

She left them all shocked when she walked out or ran out the door to her room. Mr. Wright confused by her speech.

'What had I done so wrong for her to misjudge me like that?'

"Serena, please open up this door right now sweetheart!" Mr. Wright knocked on his only daughter's door.

He opened the door to see that no one was in there but a letter on Serena's old bed.

I'm not sure about the lovin parts you know, so can any one want to do those for me. well maybe I should or I shouldn't so I need advice. Should there be more LOVE in this fic or no?

review and I love all of you who did THANK YO USO mUCH!!


	6. Chapter 6 Revised

A Second Chance

Goodgrl

I would like clear one thing out. Mr. Wright takes about two hours to go to check on Serena when she leaves after her speech. Just so there is no confusion for anyone on that.

* * *

_As you can tell, you won't find me in this room or this house. Until you change your decision, I will refuse to acknowledge you. Andrew will know where I am, so please do hurry with your decision._

_Serena _

_

* * *

_

He felt that it was entirely all his fault. He never HAD acknowledged her, but how could he when she looked so much like her mother. He hurt every time when he looked at her and was reminded of the only woman he had ever loved and the only one he will continue to love. He loved Serena more than anything in this world, not only because she looked like her mother or that she was the last memory of his wife, she was so much like him personality-wise than she really knew. But whenever he looked at her, his affections would halt in their paths and he could never openly tell her that he did love her. In his despair he may have been more than a little rude to Serena and now he felt the weight of his past behaviors. He only knew one way to make this up for her and that was to set her up with a secure future. There was only one way to do that.

Mr. Wright left toward his study, which was empty at that point, and sat down to think. After fifteen minutes he called the only man that he considered his best friend. The Kincaids hadn't been his friends for nothing and he was sure that they would find a solution. They discussed the circumstances and came to a conclusion. That was when Mr. Wright called on Andrew and told him to go find Serena, where ever she was. Her father had changed his decision.

* * *

Andrew was surprised when his father told him that Serena had ran out of the house and he had no clue as to where she was. He read the letter, more like a note, that Serena had left for their father and instantly knew where she had gone off to. He looked at his watch and sped his pace to his car. 

He drove even at a higher speed knowing that sooner or later they would close the gates and he would be left out in the cold. Then he would have to come back in the morning and he did **not** want to do that. Andrew's car finally came to a screeching halt in front of the private land. He jumped out of his car and ran toward to the part of the land that belonged to his family. And then he saw her, she was huddling around a stone in her black coat.

"So what are you planning on doing? Staying out here in your coat, old clothes, and crying your heart out to mom? Serena, sometimes I have to wonder exactly how old you really are, because you surely don't act your age."

Andrew walked toward Serena just as she started to rise from her position by the tombstone. This was where she always came when ever she had a problem in life. It might seem strange to many people, heck probably to all of them, but Andrew understood her need to be near the mother that she never got to know. It had always amazed Andrew how Serena was drawn to their mother when she had never known her. She had died giving birth to Serena and that probably was one of the reasons why their father was always cold to her. But still Andrew knew that their father loved both of his children, even if he had never acknowledged Serena enough so she would know that he did love her. Even Andrew had noticed that his father had lost some of his warmth when his mother had died. Yet they had continued with their lives as if mother was still alive, never letting anyone feel as if there was something missing. And they all knew that, that was one of their biggest mistakes, never acknowledging that mother was no longer with them.

"I would have stayed here, but I only planned on staying for a few hours. It turned out to be the whole day I guess. Anyways, I hope you're only here because you have to tell me that father changed his mind". Serena had her frown on her face, arms around her chest, and a stiff posture.

"Father did change his mind, but you haven't completely run out of the woods yet Serena. Please just come back home and listen to what he has to say."

And only silence answered back.

* * *

SERENA 

"I am sorry Serena if I had really made you feel as if I did not care for you. I realize now that it must have been too much for you. A modern independent young lady and I made you feel as if you had no right to your own life. I am sorry. You don't have to marry Darien, but there is a catch darling. You don't have to marry him if he refuses your suit. If he has someone else in his life then you will have the same right." Father explained.

"Uh Serena...uh...I never mind child. I am sorry once again for my behavior." Father added as an after thought.

She was back home and in her father's study. It looked the same. Actually everything was the same, the dark wood cabinets around the far wall and the dark desk in the middle of the room. Her brother had brought her back home and retreated into his own room. Devon, her baby nephew, was sick. So she had to face her father alone. And it only made it worse, because his tone had gone from apologetic to berating her. He was still cold to her.

O.k. so that was easy. Darien would surely say no when he hears this proposal. He has Beryl in his life and he hates me. There is nothing that will keep me away from my freedom. Nothing...

* * *

DARIEN 

Dad had called me back from my meeting, telling me that he had something very important to tell me. I hope it has nothing to do with the future, because at that point I am tired of thinking about my ill fate. There is just so much a person can take.

"Ah. Come in Darien. Have a seat" my father stated as he stood up from behind his large mahogany desk.

"Thank you father. Exactly what is it that you wanted me to hear so desperately?" I inquired.

"Well, it does concern your future Darien. It's about the marriage proposal. Actually David and I realized that we were being a little rude to you and Serena. So we decided that if you don't want to wed the girl and you have someone else on your mind then by all means we will end this proposal."

"That's great father. You don't even have to ask. Go ahead and tell Uncle Wright that I do not plan on marrying--"

"Wait Darien. You didn't hear the whole thing. I want you to take a while before you make your decision. I realize this matter is very important to your future. A wife should be a person you can depend on and understand. Not only that she would know how to get you in the heat. You need to understand that your wife will be the daughter-in-law of this family, so she won't be exactly marrying you only. It will be the whole family that she will have to deal with. So please take few days to make your decision. I will be waiting for your answer."

"Uhm...Alright. Then I will give you my answer tomorrow during dinner then."

And with that I left the office with my father facing toward the setting sun. I can't wait. And I can't believe this outcome; surely I thought I was going to be stuck with Serena for the rest of my life. Well now to finish off this deal with the whole marriage fiasco. I'll just go to my ladylove and tell her of this new happening. Damn, I should be happy...but somehow I still have this lingering fear that something will go wrong.

* * *

Elena Kincaid 

I watched as Darien came down the stairs hurrying once more to get to his office before traffic struck.

" Darien, please come home early today. We have decided to invite the Wrights over as well for dinner" I called out as Darien took a toast and waved at me.

Seriously, that boy works too hard and tends to stay depressed. If only...If only Darien had come back from his London home a year ago, I know then that he wouldn't have turned out to be so sour. I love him like my own son, because his mother was my best friend and she was very dear to me. We were very much like sisters, but that unfortunate night. But then I wouldn't have met Damien and would have never gotten the chance to make up to my best friend. This was my repentance, my chance to receive forgiveness from her. My chance to keep her family together and happy. I'm sorry, you probably don't understand everything going on around this story, but I will explain.

We live in the outskirts of New York City. This is where we all grew up and this is where our story had begun. We were three friends. Gia, Ilene, and me. Gia is Darien and Little Michel's birth mother (Gia's youngest son, he's actually four years older than Mina but he is still such an angel that everyone treats him like a baby, especially me). Ilene is Serena's mother. We were like sisters, always there for each other and never letting the other one down. That is until I ran away to California after I graduated. I lost contact with both of them after that, but I didn't see it to even think about them then. I graduated from Stanford, California, with a degree in business and was hired by D. in New York. By then I didn't care that I was going back to New York.

Once I returned, I found out that Gia was sick and dying.

She only had few more months to live on with and she wanted me to be there for her in her last days. How could I have refused? She was my sister and she only had me at that time. Ilene herself was going through problems. She had been going through some pregnancy complications after a miscarriage and needed constant bed rest. She was better off taking care of herself then and no one blamed her for that. I wanted at least one of my sisters to be there with me. I was the foolish one, the stupid and selfish one. Fortunately I had been hired by Damien and he was happy that I could help Gia in some way. I stayed to take care of her day and night. Her death was absolute and we could do nothing but make her last days very happy. And she was. She was so happy that she had tied me to the ground. Yes, I had grown up being a mindless child, because I didn't had to depend on anyone else and no one had to depend on me, beside the girls. She tied me down to the ground for good and at this moment I can only thank her. While taking care of her I had ended up taking care of her children and her husband. Darien was still young then, unable to understand what was going on, and Michel was still a baby. They were the least affected, but Damien was another issue. We both loved her dearly and we were both suffering immensely.

She wanted us to marry, it was her last wish, and we did everything we could think of to thwart her thoughts. Damien and I fought constantly, always bickering and accusing each other. But in the end she won and within days we were married in the name of law, yet in our eyes it was nothing but a marriage of conveniences. In the end I didn't mind. I liked taking care of her children and had started to acknowledge them as my own. But that was it, after her death Darien and Michel were the only ones I had. And we saw less of Damien then Gia would have liked. I had to confront him and he broke down. We became friends and tried our best to keep our little family happy. You know what they say about friendship between a guy and girl. They never stay friends for long and in a year I was pregnant with Mina. As was Ilene, who had recovered, with Serena. We were so excited and happy. But that didn't last long either. Ilene died while giving birth to Serena. I had Mina two months before so I was pretty emotional then.

My sisters.

My best friends. My family, which now included Damien, my caring husband who eventually came to love me, Darien, my eldest son, Michel, middle son, and Mina, the youngest. I also had a friend and brother in David and beautiful niece and nephews in Serena and Andrew. This was my family now and they had given them to me. Gia and Ilene had abandoned me the same way I had abandoned them, but in the end they had left me with something. And I was going to protect that something to the very end. That is why I am hoping that Darien would make the right decision, because Serena would only strengthen the bonds of this family to even a greater extent that I could not reach. She would protect this family as well, because this was something that Gia and Ilene had left to me.

A family, the same reason I had ran away from Gia and Ilene after high school, because I never had a family of my own growing up. They had left me with a beautiful family; the same way I had left them in search for one.

* * *

Serena Wright 

:Dinner Time at the Kincaid mansion:

We arrived on time and everyone was ready to start eating. I know they were actually waiting for Darien to give his decision. Well, they could try to hurry this dinner all they wanted, but the decision would remain the same. I am so confident that Darien would say no to this marriage that I even made a bet with Mina. We don't know what we would make the other do, but who cares. Mina probably will never win this bet anyways so she really doesn't need to think of a condition. I am SO happy I can burst! I am going to be free after all. After this dinner, I am going to be tension free and Darien free!

Oh...better stop gloating, because here comes Father and Uncle Damien. We're eating in the informal dinning room since it's only us. Father is seated on one side of the family sized table while Uncle Damien is on the other side. Aunty Elena is seated to his left as Mina is seated on the right. I am seated next to Aunty while Darien is sitting right in front of me. Probably because we're the center of attention at the moment. lol. But who cares! Andrew is seated right next to Darien, between my Father and him. Well, hurry up! I guess I am kind of impatient since I want to end this whole discussion already.

" Darien, I hope you know that over the years I have come to expect much from you. And one of those things is a daughter-in-law that would keep our family together and happy. In our minds, Serena is the best candidate since she is part of our family and understands our ways. I hope you won't disappoint us. So Darien, go ahead and tell us what you have decided?" Uncle Damien didn't start the conversation until we started on our desserts.

Well, he didn't need to go through that lecture and try to use that emotional blackmailing. To counter attack Uncle Damien's blackmailing, I used the only charm I knew. Which was my smile. My smile was so bright and intelligent (if it could ever do that) that it could have been saying "Go ahead Darien and pick that woman you love. Make them understand that Beryl is the love of your life and the only woman you could think to spend rest of your life with. I promise I will NEVER be offended!" Hopefully, he got the message, which I think he did and his remote face doesn't really look so good right now. Maybe it's because he is planning on going against his parent's wishes that he seems that way. Damn! It times like these that I wish I could read minds.

"Dad, I understand perfectly why you want Serena to be the daughter-in-law of this family, but I have every right to decide which woman I want to marry."

Man just get it over with! I think I am going to faint if I don't breathe. Just say it already. I think my face is turning blue already.

"The woman I want to marry is..."

* * *

And there you have it. A Cliffy. Sorry for not updating in the past few years or so, but you should understand. Having all these high and advance classes doesn't always mean that I will have a life of my own. But looking back, I have some real great new ideas for the future of this story, so I plan on finishing this one first. So keep reviewing and reading. Hope you love it. 

Until Next Time!


	7. Chapter 7

A Second Chance

Good Grl

* * *

"The woman I want to marry is Beryl, but..." Darien had begun but never got to finish because at that exact moment his father sprang up from his chair and began his screaming. 

"I can't believe you! I had thought that you would understand the situation this family is in. Any other woman out there would only try to ruin everything my family has worked for. You disappoint me Darien. I just don't understand what you would see in a woman like her!"

"Damien, it's alright. Just calm down. We knew what we were doing when we thought about this marriage. But if these two really don't want to become part of each other's lives then we can't expect them to ruin their futures," David said with a calm posture.

"Ruin their futures? That is exactly what I was trying to avoid here David. If Serena became part of this family, we would have an alliance that no one else can break. You just watch. If that woman comes into our family, half of our relatives will withdraw their support; you know whose family she comes from! We can't do anything without unity in our families!"

"Damien, as I said, calm down. No matter what, we have always considered each other part of one family and simply because we don't have more close blood relations do not mean that we would not support you! For pete's sake, Mina is a daughter to me just as Serena is. I think you should calm down and we will discuss this in private."

"Discuss what in private exactly? Are you hiding something from me father?" Darien was getting suspicious as both elder gentlemen kept their conversation vague and to themselves.

"Well I don't care what it is. Thank you so much Darien. You have certainly proved that you are not a difficult person! Thank you so much!" Serena exclaimed as she excused herself from her seat and began to move toward the living room. Exactly at that same time, Darien also stood up with a grim face. He showed no emotions. His posture was indifferent and stiff at the same time.

"I was not finished Serena."

Serena turned back toward the table with a frown set on her face once hearing Darien's words.

"Father you interrupted me before I could tell you my final decision. I had said that the woman I wanted to marry was Beryl, but I have some responsibilities toward this family so I am willing to subsist the rest of my life with the woman this family picks. I believe Serena and I will ultimately come to like each other."

He smirked or smiled at her, but his eyes told a different story all together. It looked as if all he ever wanted to do was grab his fork and shove it in Serena's heart. Which he had already done with his decision to wed.

"Well then, why didn't you just come out and say that! Why talk about the other woman that you should have already forgotten about Dare. Come on son, everything will turn out just fine. You and Serena make a fine couple and you both would understand each other much better than any other person."

"Yes, come here sweetheart! Come here Serena and let me give you a hug! I am so happy. Please a toast for the future groom and bride," exclaimed Elena as she got up to pull a dumbfounded Serena to the chair next to hers. The family toasted, except Serena who still kept staring at Darien as if he had suddenly evolved another head, and began to happily discuss the oncoming wedding and all the plans they would have to make.

Darien only looked back at her once in the whole evening in that time and even then she could not tell what he was thinking and what he was planning. Serena itched to slap him and was curious at the same time as to why he had changed his mind in one day. What could have happened to suddenly turn Beryl and Darien's love sour? She pondered the question throughout the whole evening and could not come up with an answer.

All the while, her family and Mina's family rejoiced in their fortune she couldn't help but wonder that there was something sinister behind the whole thing. They were all hiding something, or it was just her father and Damien. They knew something and she wasn't allowed to know. Did that mean that Darien was also aware of something that threatened both families? What could it be? And the most important question. Who?

* * *

well that was all for now...i'm sorry that it was kind of short, but I plan on making the next chap longer. So please be patient. 


End file.
